epic_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Indexgee
ein Man is far stronger. Indexgee's power level surpasses Aagee's, Chroneegee's and Galaxeegee's power levels, however, she now is only more durable due to being punched in the face. Indexgee has barely any knowledge of her role which is spells so she thinks her role is to eat. Much like her counterpart Index, Indexgee used to know many spells and is almost pure like Index. Indexgee also likes to eat, but more extreme and a lot more. She eats extreme amounts, as much as a Saiyan. This is because Indexgee is more of a bootleg god like Protein Man than a regular god. Indexgee is by far one of the hated gods of Pureegee's creations, as she appears out of nowhere and eats anything. Indexgee like Protein Man is neutral and if you bother her, she will eat you as she is a cannibal. Before Seventy-Five died, she used to barge in at his lab and bother him and Jeenee. Now she currently in Jeenee's house due to the fact that she doesn't have a house and considered 75's lab as one. 'Origins:' Indexgee was created by Pureegee after Aagee, Chroneegee, and Galaxeegee were created and was considered the second strongest Weegee out there. Indexgee and her brothers was on the Trolliverse Isles and everyone there loved her as she was the second strongest Weegee God. Aagee, Chroneegee, and Galaxeegee felt jealous and decided to battle her for the title for the second strongest. Indexgee with her knowledge of magical spells and powers beat them all. Galaxeegee was furious so he punched her right in the left side of her face. As a result, Indexgee forgot her magical spells and was forced to wear a monocle in order to see properly. It is unknown if her intelligence was lowered because of it. Heart broken, she ran away from them and went to the United 'Gees Galaxy. Because of this, she technically betrayed the Weegee Gods and now she and Galaxeegee gained a bit of a rivalry. She soon resided in the city until the monstrous 75 was attacking some Fakegees but stopped when he noticed Indexgee. He then tried to kill her but due to her godly powers, Indexgee didn't die. She considered 75 a friend and started to follow 75 everywhere. This annoyed 75 but he can do so little since Indexgee wouldn't die. 75 did have enough power to destroy her but didn't kill her for some odd reason. Jeenee was 75's worker and 75 ordered him to get Indexgee away from her but no matter what they both did, she wouldn't go away. 75 considered her a pest and Jeenee said she just stayed as long as she wanted to since 75 wouldn't kill her and Jeenee doesn't have the power to. Indexgee stayed in the lab with them until 75 died in a final battle against Soul Weegee many centuries later... After 75 died After 75 died, Indexgee needed a home to use and resorted to the only surviving member of 75's crew, Jeenee. Jeenee was annoyed but was willing to give her a room to use for a bit. They may have lived together but Jeenee claims he has no kind of special interactions with her, she was nothing more that a regular pest to him. Soon after a few months, Indexgee was pregnant with a baby and everyone figured Jeenee was responsible. After the baby was born, and was confirmed female, she was named http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Oya Oya for some odd reason. It was confirmed that Jeenee wasn't the father but it still wasn't confirmed who is the father of Oya. She has also adopted a cat in the streets she named Birby. Jeenee calls it a piece of trash. 'Current Times:' At least 16 years passed since then, and things seem to remain the same even with the addition of Oya to the group. Indexgee seems to be the same even with Oya with them. Jeenee is a bit creeped out about Oya but just decided to let it be. Indexgee soon met some people who she befriended like http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lasergee Lasergee, http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lalleegee Lalleegee, and http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Stopgee random Weegee stop sign. Jeenee doesn't like her choice of friends but has no choice but to accept it. Indexgee remains in Jeenee's house raising the 16 year old Oya. Powers: Indexgee has many, many powers that are quite bizarre. She also seems to remember some spells. Extreme Hunger: 'Indexgee is always hungry and has the power to eat anything she pleases. This results in Jeenee's credit card being maxed out. That doesn't stop Indexgee from eating food. The downside to this power is that it is not optional and she basically has to eat to extreme amounts. '''Size changes: '''Indexgee can change her size to any size she wants, she can change certain parts of her body whenever she wants to. This is useful for her to get Jeenee's credit card off the top of the shelf. This power is optional and she can control how tall/short she can turn to. '''Regeneration: '(not optional) No matter what any mortal throws at Indexgee, she cannot be harmed by them. The only ones that do have a chance of harming her is Pureegee, Aagee, Galaxeegee, Chroneegee, Protein Man, and the http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Precursors Precursors. 'Duplicate Spell: '(optional) Indexgee can create duplicates of herself that look exactly like her. They're not permanent so eventually they'll fade away and if one of the duplicates were hit once, the duplicate would fade away as it is extremely weak. They merely do what Indexgee tells them what to do. '''Super Speed: (optional) Indexgee can go to extreme speeds almost as if she is stopping time. She uses the speed to get in the restaurants' lines early and get more food. It is also used to avoid any attacks. Levitation: '''(Optional) Indexgee can levitate instead of walk. This is useful for when she gets pretty lazy to move and can just relax while she simply levitates to anywhere she wants. '''Magical Shield: '''Indexgee can create a magical shield for her and anyone she likes. She created a shield on Oya for protection whenever she isn't there. This shield can be destroyed with enough hits though. '''Immortality: '''Like any god, Indexgee is immortal so she cannot die of age. Indexgee may be more powerful than most of the other gods but not in power, merely in durability. '''Blast explosions: '''Indexgee usually doesn't need to use this move but whenever she needs to, she powers up for a blast then punches the ground, this blast duplicates itself in the ground and come out of the ground where the enemy is. These blasts are fatal to Demi-Gods and Demons as only it is extremely powerful. Only Indexgee knows where the blasts will rise up. '''Relationships: '''Jeenee: '''Their relationship is sort of one sided as Jeenee doesn't like her but Indexgee considers him and her best friend. They get along just fine together, nothing personal just buddies. '''Oya: '''Indexgee really cares for Oya as she is her daughter, even more than food. While they both had extremely different personalities and hobbies, Indexgee didn't mind and loves her no matter what. Jeenee considers it weird but Indexgee calls it caring. '''75: '''Indexgee considers 75 as her friend but 75 never really cared for her. He tried to make her his slave but usually fails to. 75 could kill her but he doesn't for some reason. '''Peenee: '''Peenee and Indexgee get along just fine but Indexgee is disgusted by his liking for pee. They are ok friends but Jeenee gets along with him better. '''Lasergee: '''Indexgee and Lasergee seem to get along well but Lasergee does make a mess at times. And if he were to harm Oya, Indexgee wouldn't hesitate to attack him. '''Lalleegee: '''Indexgee and Lalleegee seem to get along pretty well but Lalleegee has a bit of a rivalry with Jeenee with irritates her a lot into biting both their heads. '''Stopgee: '''Indexgee considers Stopgee a interesting fellow as he is a literal stop sign. Indexgee watches him work in the day and this tends to creep him out. Despite this, Stopgee does think she is unique. '''Galaxeegee: '''Indexgee considers him a monster for punching her in the face. She has a extreme hatred and fear of him but other than the fight, they didn't really interact. Indexgee tries to forget him but the memories continue to haunt her. Category:GodsS